In the Compound
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: A series of one-shots that follow the growing relationship between Bucky and Vivian (OFC).
1. Game Night

Vivian hadn't been at the compound long. Her friendship with Sam got her an invitation to one of Stark's parties, but she'd never expected to become friends with the Avengers.

When her apartment building nearly burned down because of faulty wiring, Tony offered her a room. That had been a month ago. Her apartment was almost ready for her to move back into, but she wasn't in a hurry. After living in Tony's creation, going back to her old place would be a serious step down.

Everyone used the compound when needed, but Vivian, Wanda, Steve, Bucky, and Vision actually lived there. Every Wednesday night was game night, and that usually meant poker in some form, with whoever happened to be there at the time. Tonight, there were only four. Vision went back to Stark tower to help Tony with a project. Clint was home with his family. Sam had gone back home, too. Thor was gone, and so was Bruce. Natasha was off on a solo mission she wouldn't share.

* * *

Vivian walked into the common room with a bag. Steve was setting up the poker table while Bucky grabbed a few chairs.

"Hey, guys..."

Steve smiled at her, and Bucky raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Would you guys be ok not playing poker tonight?"

Both men stopped and looked at her.

"I thought you liked game night?" Steve said.

"I do. But it's turned into poker night instead." She held up the bag. "I have another game."

Bucky folded his arms. "Let's see it."

Vivian pulled a board game from her bag and sat it on the poker table. Steve and Bucky took one look, then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Is that Sorry?" Steve ran his fingers over the box.

"Yeah, you know it?"

"You kidding?" Bucky said. "Steve and I used to play this all the time." He laughed and playfully punched Steve in the shoulder. "Remember when we played teams against those kids down the street?"

Steve nodded as his smile grew. "They were not happy when they lost to us."

Wanda walked in as the guys were laughing.

"Did you ask them?"

"Yeah... haven't gotten an answer yet, tough."

"I am definitely up for some Sorry," Bucky said.

"Me, too."

Bucky sat first, and you sat across from him as Wanda sat to your right, leaving Steve to your left.

"Ladies first," Steve said.

Wanda took a card from the deck and frowned. "Three."

"This is the part that sucks," Vivian said as she picked her card. "Or not! Two!" She moved one of her pawns out of start.

Play continued until Vivian and Steve both had two pawns safely home. Bucky rolled his eyes as he picked a card.

"Three. I keep getting these low numbers."

He threw down the card and moved his piece, then Wanda picked a two.

"Same here."

Vivian picked a card. She smiled and turned it for them to see.

"No," Bucky said, "I just got that last piece out of start."

Steve shook his head with a grin.

"What's the name of the game?" Vivian teased.

"Don't do it."

"Sorry!"

Vivian replaced one of Bucky's pawns with one of her own, then placed his back in start.

"You're vicious," Bucky said.

The game went around a few more times before Wanda stood up.

"This game is never going to end. I'm calling it a night."

"Party pooper." Vivian winked at her, and she smiled.

"Bucky's right, you are vicious."

"Just playing the game."

Steve scooted back from the table. "I think we should all call it a night."

"Oh, sure," Vivian said, "quit while you're losing."

"I'm not losing. That last card gave you a slight edge, but we're neck and neck."

"Then let's keep going. I know you're not tired."

"No, but I still need sleep. Good night."

"Well, Barnes... you quitting, too?"

"Hell no. What do you say we even this up? I'll play my pawns and Steve's. You play yours and Wanda's."

Vivian tapped her finger on the table and leveled her gaze at Bucky.

"You're on."

Bucky smiled and pulled a card.

"Looks like my luck is turning around. 12."

Bucky examined the board a moment, then moved a pawn. He landed on a slide and knocked one of Vivian's pawns back to start.

"Ahhh! Stupid slide."

"You didn't think it was stupid when you knocked both me and Wanda out earlier."

Bucky grinned and she smiled back.

"No, that was fun."

"You're something else. Pick a card."

Vivian pulled a one and moved her pawn back out of start.

"Not so bad," she said.

They played for another hour, knocking each other's pawns back to start, grumbling, arguing, and laughing. It was after midnight when Vivian's eyes started drooping.

"Tired?"

"Nope." She sat up a little straighter.

"Liar." Bucky grinned. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Are you forfeiting?"

"No."

"Neither am I."

Bucky shook his head. "You are so competitive."

"Says the man who won't quit."

"All right, all right."

Bucky picked a card. "Five."

Vivian rested her head in her hand as she picked a card and moved her pawn. Two moves later, her eyes were closed.

"Viv?" Bucky whispered.

There was no response. He shook his head and lifted her out of her chair.

"You are so stubborn."

Vivian settled against his chest as he carried her to her room, then he placed her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"Good night, vicious."


	2. In With the New

There was one thing Vivian knew for sure; Tony Stark knew how to throw a party. At least, the kind of party most people liked. Especially on New Year's Eve. Liquor was flowing, people were packed shoulder to shoulder in some areas of the large ballroom of the compound. Why there was a ballroom in a training facility she didn't quite understand, but it was Tony Stark. The man liked his parties.

Everyone was dressed to the nines. Vivian talked to people who would never have talked to her under normal circumstances. The mayor, the governor, high-price lawyers, and so many others chatted with her all evening, and it was exhausting.

She finally managed to extract herself from a conversation with a couple of tech firm CEO's and found a chance to leave the ballroom unnoticed. The fireworks would be starting soon. Tony planned to bring everyone out onto the front lawn, but she wanted an unobstructed, more private view. That meant the roof, after she stopped in her room for her coat, of course. January in New York was far from warm. Well, almost January.

The compound roof wasn't built like the rest of the place. The portion of it that contained a few chairs and actually seemed like a livable space was small in comparison to the roof as a whole. Just a tiny corner, a nook, far away from the ballroom and the front lawn.

The ledge came up to her waist. She held onto the edge of it and took a deep breath, enjoying the wide open space and the cold night air after being lost in the crowd of people.

"Hey, Viv?"

Bucky stood a few feet away. She was still amazed at how quiet he could be with all his bulk and strength.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

He shrugged. "Saw you sneak out."

"I didn't sneak out."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"Ok, maybe I did sneak out. It was starting to feel stuffy in there."

Bucky tugged at the tie around his neck. "Tell me about it."

"You don't have to stay with me, you know."

"I know. Just thought you might want an escort back for the fireworks. Just about five minutes now."

"I'm not going out. I'm going to watch from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One thing I'm not looking forward to is being in the middle of a large crowd at midnight. Everyone was already pairing off. Couples who came together, some couples who will probably end up going home together."

Bucky scoffed, but smiled.

"I'm ok with being alone on New Year's Eve," she said, "but I'd rather not feel left out. And I do not want a pity kiss. I've gotten a couple of those. They suck more than not kissing anyone."

Bucky joined her by the ledge. "You mind some company?"

"It's not pity company, is it?"

"From me? No, I'd rather be up here than back with that crowd. The view will be better, too."

Vivian nodded. They stayed silent while they waited for the fireworks, until the wind carried the faint sound of the party-goers counting down from ten.

At the count of three, Bucky took Vivian's hand. At the count of two, Bucky pulled her against him and lifted her chin, catching her eyes with his. At the count of one, he pressed his lips to hers, soft yet firm. Gentle and unprobing.

He pulled back as the fireworks started.

"Happy New Year," he smiled down at her.

"I told you I didn't want a pity kiss."

"Sweetheart, that was far from a pity kiss."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and leaned into her again. He let the kiss linger longer than before, gently tugging at her bottom lip with his own. This time, she returned the kiss, tentatively.

She pulled away after a moment and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"We're missing the fireworks."

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know. Felt like we were making our own."

Bucky smiled, and Vivian couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up. He took her hand again.

"Come on, doll. You and me. Dinner tomorrow."

"It's tempting."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Vivian smiled back at him. She wasn't sure it was the best idea, but she also couldn't deny there had been some sparks between her and the super-soldier since she moved in. "Ok. Dinner tomorrow."


	3. A Quiet Jealousy

Bucky met Vivian at the front door. He wore a white dress shirt, top two buttons undone, beneath his dark black suit. A glove hid his metal hand.

He let out a low whistle as Vivian rounded the corner.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Thank you. I wanted to wear something that brings out those eyes of yours."

"Does that work? I thought I had to wear the colors to bring out my eyes?"

"I guess I'll just have to stay close to you all night."

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled big and bright.

"I won't be complaining. And blue is definitely your color."

"I'm glad you approve."

Bucky stepped back and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Vivian hesitated, but smiled and put her hand in the crook of his arm. He held her door open as she got in the car, then they were off to a restaurant suggested by Tony. Fancy enough to make Vivian feel special, but not so fancy as to make Bucky feel out of place.

As the night went on, Vivian relaxed more and more. Conversation wasn't awkward, like she had expected. It was the same as it had always been between her and Bucky; casual, easy, and sarcastic enough that she could picture Steve rolling his eyes and shaking his head. She laughed so hard at one of his stories that people glanced their way, but that just made Bucky join in.

After he settled the check, Bucky reached across the table and took her hand.

"How about we go dancing?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "You dance?"

Bucky shrugged. "I used to go dancing all the time... before."

"Tony got my name on the list at a club about five blocks from here."

"Let's go."

Outside the club, a line wrapped around the block, but Vivian grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him to the front of the line. She showed the guard her ID and he lifted the rope to let them in.

The dance floor was crowded, and dark with the exception of an occasional sweeping light and the light from the DJ's booth. The surrounding areas had chairs and sofas with lamps enough to see the faces beneath them.

Bucky leaned next to her ear.

"It's loud."

"That's ok. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward an empty sofa in a secluded corner. Once they were seated, Bucky scanned the room.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure. Something sweet."

"Oh no... you're an umbrella drink girl."

Vivian laughed. "It doesn't have to have an umbrella. I'm just craving something sweet."

Bucky grinned and leaned in. He brushed his fingers over her cheek and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sweet enough?"

Vivian had a snappy comeback ready, but the longing look in Bucky's eyes caught her off guard, and she just nodded.

Bucky grinned. "I'll be right back."

Vivian watched him walk away. She took in the fluid way he wove through the crowd, like a ghost.

Left to his own will, the feared assassin was a puppy. She smiled at the thought of how gentle he was with her. Sometimes his touch was feather-light.

A man sat next to her on the sofa. "You look like you're lost in a nice thought."

"I am," she said with a smile.

"Anything I can help bring to life?"

Vivian laughed. "No, thanks. I'm with someone."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's just getting drinks."

"Got it."

He extended his hand with a friendly smile, so Vivian shook it. He turned it over to kiss the top of it.

"If you get bored, come find me."

"You're in my seat, pal."

The man held a finger up without looking at Bucky. "I'll be here all night."

"Hey, buddy."

Bucky put down the drinks and Vivian saw a look cross over his face that made her nervous.

"I won't get bored. I think you should go."

"Well, just in case, my name-"

Bucky grabbed the guy by his collar and yanked him to his feet.

"The lady said to leave."

The guy paled as he recognized Bucky from the news.

"S-sorry."

Bucky released his shirt, and he scurried away.

"Buck..."

"What? The guy was all over you."

He handed her drink to her as he sat down.

"He wasn't. A little too forward, maybe, but he didn't touch me."

"He kissed your hand."

Bucky stared at her, and his eyes were hard.

"Buck... are you jealous?"

His stare didn't soften, and he didn't speak. He clenched his fist.

"Bucky," she moved closer to him, so that her leg pressed against his, and she rested her hand on his thigh. "I told that guy I was with someone. I wasn't interested in him at all. You, on the other hand... I've been interested in you for a while."

Bucky pulled her to him and his lips crashed into her. She grabbed the lapel of his jacket and leaned into him with a sigh.

"Let's dance," he whispered.

He led her to the dance floor, and he squeezed her hand with a smile before he let it go and walked over to the DJ. After a quick exchange Bucky came back and took her hand in his. He draped her other hand on his shoulder and put his arm around her waist.

"This isn't really a song to slow dance to, Buck."

Bucky just smiled, and the song changed. Most of the floor cleared off, the over-pumped crowd using it as a chance to rest.

"Is this better?" Bucky asked.

"You are full of surprises."

"Don't you forget it."

As they moved around the dance floor, Bucky spotted the guy who had hit on Vivian. He had an urge to punch the guy right in the nose, but he knew Vivian would be upset by that. He also knew he had no valid reason to do it.

She was right. He was jealous.

When Bucky was sure the guy was looking, he kissed Vivian's neck and wrapped both arms around her waist.

Vivian sighed and wrapped both arms around his broad shoulders. Her fingers played through his hair.

"Have you forgotten there are other people around?"

"Maybe." Bucky pulled back and smiled down at her. "That happens a lot when I'm around you."

Vivian smiled and kissed him, then lay her head against his chest until the song changed to something uptempo. He led her back to an empty sofa.

"What do you say we take a weekend together," he said, "away from the compound? Just us."

"Bucky... I don't know. It's a little fast."

He pressed a kiss to her lips. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You're in control. I just like being alone with you."

"You do?"

"You think I'd put on this monkey suit for anyone else?"

"You put one on for Tony's New Year's Eve party."

"Tony told me I couldn't go if I didn't. I wanted to be around you, so I did."

Vivian's brow scrunched. "You were there for me?"

"I wanted to kiss you at midnight. Almost had a heart attack when you left."

"That's why you came and found me?"

Bucky nodded. "Wanted to make sure you were ok, too."

Vivian put her hand to Bucky's face, then slid it behind his head to pull him into a kiss.

"Let's go away," she said.


End file.
